Care of Magical Creatures
by TortoiseNHare64
Summary: Set after the end of the series. Ex-Auror Harry is working at Charlie's veterinary clinic when Draco Malfoy appears, carrying an injured Moke and looking for a second opinion. Cross-posted on AO3


If someone had told Harry Potter that his once-rival and enemy would show up at the veterinary hospital where he worked, desperate for his help, he would have laughed in their face.

Years apparently could change someone's odds.

"Potter, what do I do?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't worked on Mokes before. I imagine that it just needs a bone-healing spell."

"You're not _sure_? Don't you run this place?"

"No. Charlie Weasley does but he's away at a conference. I usually don't work the counter."

Draco closed his eyes and seemed to count back from ten in his head for a moment before slowly opening his eyes and gritting out, "So now what?"

"Charlie's on standby. I could give him a call and see what he -"

"Absolutely _not_ ," Malfoy replied hotly. "If he's anything like the rest of his family then he isn't good for much of anything-"

" _Why_ do you have to be so stubborn all the time? Newsflash, git, you came _here_ for help."

Draco glared at him but didn't say anything. He didn't want to admit that this establishment was the most renowned place for healing animals. Draco had heard that Harry had given up the Auror life a few years ago to help out at a veterinary clinic, but he never thought it would be the one so close to the Manor.

Instead, his gaze returned to the injured, tiny Moke resting in his hand. Its tail was curled around Draco's pinkie as he gingerly rubbed its back with his thumb. The poor Moke's leg was sticking out at an odd angle. Draco had initially thought about trying to heal the creature himself but he wanted a second, more surer, opinion of which spell to use. He just hadn't planned on going to Harry-fucking-Potter of all people for that advice.

The last time they had been in the same room for this long together was at the trials. Harry had defended Draco and requested that he not be sent to Azkaban. Since then, Draco had entered Harry's space a few times randomly at Diagon Alley but the two hadn't spoke.

After a moment, Draco let out a ragged sigh. "Fine, call the Weasel. But if his advice is shit then I'll use what little influence I have left in this world to bring this place to the ground."

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes and rang up Charlie.

 **XXXXXX**

"Well, he said it's not as bad of an injury as it looks based on the picture I sent. I can try the healing spell or you can if you think I'm not competent enough for it."

Draco glared at him. "If memory serves me correctly, you spent most of our shared years together needing someone else to patch up _your_ broken bones. I could give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that you retained at least _some_ of that healing knowledge but since you're -"

"Oh, Godric, would you shut _up_? Fine, you do it. I always preferred to just stand around doing nothing anyway."

Draco ignored the glib and pulled forth his wand to copy the spell Harry told him. It had been a while since he had performed any healing magic but apparently he wasn't as rusty as he thought. The Moke's leg returned to its normal position and the tiny creature let out a happy sound as it nuzzled against Draco's palm.

"I think its going to be okay."

Draco looked relieved. Some of the tension lines in his face ebbed away.

Harry found himself staring. It was so unusual seeing his once-rival looking happy over something that didn't involve bullying.

Draco looked up from the Moke and the spark of gratitude in his eyes struck a nerve in Harry.

"I guess those worthless friends of yours have _some_ merit after all." But there was no heat in Draco's words.

Harry ignored the dig. He still wasn't quite himself after being initially shaken by the sight of Draco Malfoy after all this time. "I'm just happy I got to help an innocent creature, even if all I did was act as a middleman."

"Care of Magical Creatures never really was my forte," Draco muttered. The memory of Buckbeak and Draco playing a large role in getting Hagrid replaced flashed through their minds and Draco visibly winced. "Look, Potter, I -"

Harry took a step closer so that he could see the glittery silver-green of the lizard's body. He couldn't handle that conversation, or any conversation about the years following, right now.

"I think you should keep him."

"What, as a pet?" Draco scoffed, secretly grateful for the change in subject. "An ex-Death Eater isn't what this little guy needs as an owner. I'll just return him to the wild where I found him."

But the Moke stuck its tongue out at Draco and uncurled its tail to flick it in annoyance.

"I don't think it likes that idea," Harry said with a grin. "You should keep it. Mokes aren't unusual as pets in the wizarding world. And they're known to change their size to hide from Muggles. They're pretty neat creatures."

Draco frowned. "I'm not sure I'm capable of taking care of anything right now." Blinking and restoring his expression to one of neutrality, Draco said, "Be sure to thank the ginger for his advice when he returns. How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Potter -"

"Malfoy, I didn't do anything besides call my boss for help. Therefore, there's no charge. Really. Charlie would agree."

Draco looked unsure but internally decided to send an anonymous donation to the clinic later on.

"Very well."

Harry nodded and then shifted his weight awkwardly. He wasn't sure what else to say. He found that he didn't want Draco to just walk out.

"If you like, I could look up some guidebooks about how to care for Mokes and bring them to the Manor."

"That's not necessary."

"I'd like to. If...that's okay."

Draco kept his face perfectly expressionless as he replied, "I have quite the extensive library. I'm sure there's something about Mokes in one of the books I already possess. Or an old textbook."

Harry swallowed uncomfortably. He felt silly for even trying.

"Right. Okay, then."

Draco nodded stiffly. The slight warmth that had been in his eyes before was now gone. Turning away from Harry, he started for the door.

"Except, I've been told that I'm equally as stubborn as you," Harry called out.

Draco paused in leaving but didn't turn around.

Harry steeled himself and continued, "So, maybe I would insist that I bring you some guidebooks. And...maybe you actually let me in and read them."

Draco tilted his head to the side so that he was looking at the ground over his shoulder. He still had his back to Harry.

"Why would you insist?"

"Like you said, I have a talent for caring for magical creatures. I could help that Moke get settled in at your place and -"

"Why would you insist, Potter?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but the words died on his lips when Draco turned all the way around and his eyes met Harry's.

"Because I want to, Malfoy."

Draco wanted Harry to want to. And Harry's earnest reply hit him square in the chest. But Draco didn't let it show. Instead he blinked once, gave a curt nod, and turned around.

"Very well. I hope you remember the address."

Harry did remember. And, as he watched Draco leave the clinic, he found himself releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Damn Malfoy and his pretty face.

 **Author's Note: Please leave kind words if you enjoyed it and want more.**


End file.
